The Hunted
by jetwolf321
Summary: A secret organisation are hunting the legendary creature known as The Slender Man. Inspired by a friend's artwork, this is my first published fan fiction. I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it.


A brilliant flash of light pierced through the darkness of the forest. It was a deathly cold winter's night and the air was thick with tension. A large truck was parked just at the entrance to the woodland, the head lights casting an eerie glow which projected monstrous shadows. Several men in greyish hazmat suits stepped out of the truck quickly setting up peculiar equipment. Opening the truck doors wide, one of the men activated a lock and a containment cell opened. The cell was large and had strange symbols scribbled upon its glass.

They had been tracking this creature for hours now. After years of patient research and endless experiments, they had now traced the being to this location. It was quite an elusive creature when it wanted to be or so they came to realise. It was quiet, almost shy yet could be totally devastating when it wanted to be known. It would almost seem impossible to catch this entity for even after years research the organisation still couldn't figure out just what this creature was and where it had come from. The only thing they came to settle on was that it was a being of tremendous power and strength. It could send a person into a fit by merely gazing upon it and it had a strange ability to lure people into its deadly trap. It was a patient hunter, constantly psyching its prey out with mind games; it was as if it thrived off the torment. It constantly stalked and watched its victim, but the irony was it had no eyes. Its appearance was humanoid, but its height and the ability to change was both an intriguing and intimidating feature. Ranging from just over six foot to over ten feet tall, and with its slender appearance, the being was perfectly suited for roaming amongst the trees. Another defining feature was the strange and formal attire it wore. A pitch black suit, a white dinner shirt and a black tie seemed a bizarre choice for such a being. Besides the terrifying fact that this entity did not possess face, the creature had an equally disturbing feature. It could produce several long appendages from its back that could aid it in walking, although it mostly seemed to teleport, to hunting and blending in with the tree branches. The organisation had stumbled upon and now was pursuing the legendary being know to the world as 'the Slender Man.'

It seemed at first that the Slender Man had no weaknesses. Reports and sightings from other parts of globe offered no advice on how to stop the entity. It seemed as if this being would walk the Earth forever, preying on the innocent or anyone who got in its way. That was until after the countless experiments, they had found a weak spot. The Slender Man could be weakened by spells or rather containment spells. The research of other cultures and magic had made the impossible, possible. With the new devices they had made, they could now track down and capture the Slender Man.

…..

Hours before they had arrived at the forest, the team had their first encounter with the Slender Man at a small park surrounded by trees. At first it seemed to stalk them from afar. It would stand and stare in away. Many of the men developed severe headaches after the constant exposure claiming there had been a great noise, like static ringing throughout their ears. The creature must have felt threatened because as the team approached it, the long tentacle like appendages slithered out from its back. The men had readied their weapons and fired. The bullets seemed to pass through the creature, a loud what sounded like laughter echoed around the park and trees; it appeared that the Slender Man was mocking them. A few of the men coward in fear from the chilling noise, while others growled with frustration. One man in particular charged forth, a green slightly glowing armband within his grasp. The entity spread its tentacle like appendages ready for the attack. The Slender Man struck, wrapping the young man in a vice like grip to the point where the bones could be heard snapping. Writhing in agony, the man had dropped the band which was caught by another who had come to his aid.

The other man was quickly caught around the ankles and hung upside down. With a quick movement, he was able to attach the band to the creatures arm. As soon as it clamped down, the armband glowed brilliantly. Both men were brutally torn to pieces. The team opened fire again, this time the bullets pierced through the flesh of the Slender Man. The creature quickly registered the pain, and its face distorted and tore open revealing a gaping maw full of razor sharp teeth. It snarled ferociously at the men and attempted teleport. The team new with the armband, its powers were restricted and quickly tracked it to the edge of the woods.

…..

With the truck set up and the Slender Man located and weakened, the team could proceed with capturing it. "Quickly now, we must act swiftly and be on our guard," the man operating the equipment told his crew as they approached the woodland domain. Little did the team know, the Slender Man was waiting for them in the shadows. This was his territory, and he would not be taken from it without a fight. He had figured out that they had put a hindrance on his abilities when that man had attached the armband. He had tried desperately to get it off, but to no avail. Now, with black blood oozing from his wounds, he would take these human out one by one. The footsteps grew louder, the men were clearly nervous.

One of them tripped and as he fell to the ground, he was snatched up by a long black vine. A wail of distress was the last sound uttered from his mouth as the rest of the crew heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking. They fired their weapons in response, and saw the creature slip away. It appeared it still had some fight in it. As they ran forward, the Slender Man again watched them. A couple of bullets had clipped him, but these were different to the ones used at the park. These were not made of lead, they were darts. The realisation struck him; they were trying to drug him. A wave of dizziness hit, and his vision blurred. He collapsed to one knee, refusing to fall to the fluid rushing through his veins. All of a sudden there were lights on him. He could not teleport and he could hardly see. He roared in pure rage in a desperate attempt to scare the men away, but they simply shot him several more times. Finally he succumbed to the drugs and passed out.

The Slender Man was carefully transported to the truck. The leader of the team shut the doors to the containment cell and activated the spells that decorated the glass. "Take him back to the laboratory, he will be such an interesting specimen," he said, a large grin plastered on his face. "If I can control such a creature, think of the power I will have over all humanity."


End file.
